1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet nutritional supplements; and more particularly, to a nutritional supplement composition having synergistically active vitamins, minerals and anti-inflammatory herbal constituents especially suited to rebuild and preserve joint functionality and improve the overall health of a pet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet and human supplements are known in the art. They comprise vitamins and minerals, various herbal products and, more recently, products that are designed to improve joint health and relieve arthritis pain. The arthritis relieving compositions are mostly anti-inflammatory pain relief compounds such as aspirin, acetaminophen, ibuprofen or naproxen. Compositions containing glucosamine are known to be beneficial to both humans and pets that sufferer from osteoarthritis pain. Since glucosamine is a precursor for glycosaminoglycans, and glycosaminoglycans are a major component of joint cartilage, supplemental glucosamine may help to rebuild cartilage and treat arthritis. Commonly sold forms of glucosamine are glucosamine sulfate and glucosamine hydrochloride. Glucosamine is often sold in combination with other supplements such as chondroitin sulfate and methylsulfonylmethane. Generally vitamin C is needed together with glucosamine sulfate. Chondroitin sulfate is a sulfated glycosaminoglycan (GAG) composed of a chain of alternating sugars (N-acetyl-galactosamine and glucuronic acid). It is usually found attached to proteins as part of a proteoglycan. Chondroitin sulfate is a major structural component of cartilage and provides much of its resistance to compression. Most of these supplements derive the Chondroitin Sulfate from bovine cartilage or velvet deer antler or shark cartilage. Methylsulfonylmethane (MSM, or dimethylsulfone) is an organic sulfur compound belonging to a class of chemicals known as sulfones. It occurs naturally in some primitive plants and is present in small amounts in many foods and beverages. MSM is also known as dimethylsulfone, or DMSO2, a name that reflects its close chemical relationship to dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), which differs only in the oxidation state of the sulfur atom. MSM is the primary metabolite of DMSO in humans, and it shares some of the properties of DMSO. Collagen of type from chicken and other sources have been used as supplements. Cross linking of collagen molecules to form strong cartilages requires copper. None of the prior art disclosures combines collagen with glucosamine compounds, Chondroitin sulfate, and vitamins and minerals to provide a pet supplement composition that works synergistically to preserve and rebuild joint tissue.
Studies have shown that collagen is a complex structural protein, which provides strength and flexibility to skin, hair and nails. Collagen is an essential and major component of muscles, tendons, cartilage, ligaments, joints and blood vessels in the human or pet body. There are three main types of collagen: I, II and III. Types I and III are primarily found in skin, tendon and bone. In contrast, type II is found predominantly in articular cartilage. Collagen is an unusual protein, in that the, proportion of glycine residues is nearly one-third, which is unusually high in comparison to other typical proteins. Proline is also present to a much greater extent in collagen than in most other proteins. Moreover, collagen contains two amino acids, 4-hydroxyproline and 5-hydroxylysine, that are found in very few other proteins. The amino acid sequence of collagen is remarkably regular, nearly every third amino acid being glycine. In addition, the sequence glycine-proline-hydroxyproline recurs frequently. In contrast, globular proteins rarely exhibit regularities in their amino acid sequences (Stryer, L., Biochemistry, Third Edition, W. H. Freeman and Co., New York, 1988, pp. 262). In 1986, collagen was sold for the first time in the United States for use as a food supplement. Collagen (a mixture of Types I and III) was extracted from calf skin tissue, hydrolyzed and prepared in powdered form for use as a dietary supplement. The composition was sold under the name “Hydrolyzed Collagen Beauty Supplement™” (Smarter Nails & Hair, Inc., Newport Beach, Calif.). In 1987, “Hydrolyzed Collagen Beauty Supplement Tablet™” (Smarter Nails & Hair, Inc., Newport Beach, Calif.) was sold. This product comprised collagen powder and 10 mg vitamin C compressed into 1,000 mg tablets. Several patents are related to producing collagen fibers from animal tissues and hydrolyzing the collagen. At least one other patent discloses hydrolyzing collagen to a smaller protein chain length for superior biological absorption.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,745 to Koepff et al. discloses agents for the treatment of arthroses. These agents contain collagen peptides produced by enzymatic hydrolysis for the treatment of degenerative joint diseases. These peptides can be obtained from animal skin, animal bones and other sufficiently purified connective tissue and have average molecular weights of between 10,000 and 80,000.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,506 to Hadden discloses a process for preparing collagen fibers from tissue. This process produces collagen fibers by comminuting collagen containing tissues, drying the comminuted product and milling the dried material while maintaining the temperature sufficiently low to prevent substantial conversion of collagen to gelatin. The collagen fiber product is particularly useful for restructuring poorly textured meats, mechanically recovered meat products, offal, fish, fish products and other protein products to improve textural properties, water retention, fat retention, eating quality, juicines, succulence, shape, size retention and protein content. The collagen fibers are not of the type that rebuilds joints and are not a pet supplement. Moreover, the product does not contain needed vitamins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,845 to Henderson discloses a glucosamine, chondroitin and manganese composition for the protection and repair of connective tissue. This therapeutic composition and method is for the protection, treatment and repair of connective tissue in mammals. This composition comprises glucosamine hydrochloride, chondroitin sulfate and manganese ascorbate, which catalyzes the production of collagen and proteoglycans from the glucosamine and the chondroitin sulfate. The composition does not contain chicken collagen type II. In addition, the composition does not provide all the vitamins and mineral supplements. There are no herbal anti-oxidants present in the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,347 to Trentham et al. and Trentham et al. discloses a method of treating rheumatoid arthritis with type II collagen. This method uses a pharmaceutical formulation for the treatment of autoimmune arthritis and animal models therefore in mammals, including humans, by the oral, enteral or by-inhalation administration of whole collagen protein or biologically active peptide fragments of collagen. The type II collagen in amounts of 0.1 to about 1 mg/day is dissolved in a physiologically acceptable aqueous acidic medium. This work is also published as an article [Science 261:1727-1729, 1993] entitled “The Effective Treatment Of Rheumatoid Arthritis (Ra) With Water-Soluble Whole Chick Collagen Type Ii Or Biologically Active Peptides Derived Therefrom”. The mechanism by which the effect is believed to occur is via oral tolerization to autoantigens. The type II collagen in acidic medium does not contain vitamins and minerals and herbal anti-oxidants. The composition is not specifically intended for pet usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,363 to Henderson discloses aminosugar and glycosaminoglycan composition for the treatment and repair of connective tissue. This therapeutic composition is for the protection, treatment and repair of connective tissue in humans and animals. The method for the treatment of connective tissue in humans and animals is by the administration of the composition. The aminosugar is selected from the group consisting of glucosamine, glucosamine salts and mixtures in combination with a glycosaminoglycan selected from the group consisting of chondroitin, chondroitin salts. The dose of glucosaminoglycan for humans and small animals ranges from 50 mg to 200 mg while large dogs need 250 mg to 1000 mg.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,355 to Shields, Jr., et al discloses breed-specific canine food formulations. This breed-specific dog food formulation comprises chicken meat as the major ingredient, rice as the predominant (or sole) grain source, fruit and/or vegetable fiber as the primary or sole fiber source, unique fat and antioxidant blend, vitamins, herbs and spices, carotenoids, with no corn or artificial colors, preservatives, flavors or sugars. The formulation also comprises fatty acids, yucca extract to control joint inflammation, manganese supplementation (cofactor in enzymes in chondroitin synthesis), zinc supplementation (protein and DNA synthesis), iron and vitamin C (for the hydroxylation of proline during collagen formation) and copper (for cross-linking of collagen molecules to provide cartilage strength) as well as biotin and choline (for proteoglycan formation and aggregation). The ingredients listed above are added in the diets specifically designed for breed groups with a high propensity of bone and joint problems, including herding dogs. The formulation does not contain all the vitamins and minerals needed and does not contain glucosamine component, chondroitin sulfate and collagen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,817 to Collin discloses Companion animal therapeutic treat. This palatable dosage is in the form of a “jerky stick” or treat for companion animals which includes sea cucumber fractions alone or in combination with glucosamine sulfate and/or glucosamine hydrochloride, and/or sea vegetables, and/or green tea. Such jerky stick contains an effective amount of sea cucumber material for the inhibition or modulation of arthritic or nutritional problems in dogs, cats, and also contains palatability co-factors, which render the jerky stick attractive to the animal in need. This jerky treat does not have any vitamins or collagen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,609 to Myers discloses treating arthritis in animals with dietary supplements. This biscuit form of dietary supplement for dogs is for treating arthritis and joint discomfort and comprises cereal grains, vegetables or animal meat, fat and by-products as a carrier composition with optional vitamins and minerals. The biscuit contains about 3-7 wt. % of an arthritis-treating combination, namely, glucosamine sulfate, vitamin C and an array of intracellular ions namely potassium, sodium and iodine. The glucosamine component is present by weight at approximately the same level as the vitamin C, and at approximately 10 (ten) times the level of the sum of the above-named intracellular ions. The biscuit is formulated so that its composition is approximately: Glucosamine component, 5 mg to 5,000 mg; Vitamin C component, 5 mg to 3,000 mg; Potassium component, 50 mcg to 150 mg; Sodium component, 50 mcg to 150 mg; and Iodine component, 25 mcg to 100 mg. The biscuit is dosed at approximately 10 mg glucosamine component per pound of body weight of the animal per day. This biscuit does not contain chondroitin sulfate, collagen or all the essential vitamins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,303 to Bui et al. discloses pet food for maintenance of joint health and alleviation of arthritic symptoms in companion animals. The pet food comprises an effective amount of an active extract of Perna canaliculus (New Zealand Green Lipped Mussel). The extract can be either a powder or lipid extract. Preferably in an amount that provides for a dosage range of generally 0.18 to 114 mg of a powder extract/kg of body weight/day in a companion animal or an amount of generally 1.5 to 1000 mg of a powder extract of Perna canaliculus per 400 kcal of pet food product. This extract does not contain any vitamins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,841 to Ishaq discloses hyaluronic acid and chondroitin sulfate based hydrolyzed collagen type II and a method of making same. This hydrolyzed collagen type II powder composition is used to induce cartilage formation and to treat connective tissue disorders by replenishing skin viscoelasticity. The compositions are administered through an orally ingestible delivery medium for absorption into the gastrointestinal tract. Chicken sternal cartilage-derived material is hydrolyzed to extract collagen type II by first cutting fresh chicken sternal cartilage to about 2 mm size, suspending the cartilage in an aqueous solution and treating the cartilage with a proteolytic enzyme such as papain, ficin and bromelain to form a hydrolysate having at least 20% of depolymerized chondroitin sulfate and at least 10% of hyaluronic acid. The hydrolyzed collagen type II has fragments having an average molecular weight of between about 5,500 to about 10,000 daltons and is sterilizied, concentrated and dried to form a powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,841 to Rapisarda discloses a pet anti-aging wellness supplement. This health and nutrition supplement dosage for pets, particularly canine pets, consists essentially of anti-oxidant vitamins, B complex vitamins, bioflavonoids, chelated minerals, digestive enzymes, herbs, nutrients, and essential fatty acids amino acids and hormones. This supplement does not contain collagen, glucosamine or chondroitin sulfate.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers to provide a nutritional supplement to dogs and cats, there is a need for a supplement that meets the nutritional needs while at the same time protecting and/or rebuilding joint tissue. Since the tissue building process requires both collagen generating compositions as well as trace minerals and vitamins at the same time, taking these vitamin supplements and joint building supplements separately does not provide this joint building and/or protecting functionality. Also there is a need for maintaining the anti-oxidant level in the pet's blood stream to reduce degeneration of joint tissue by free radical associated damage.